SSB4:Return of the Subspace Army
by easterpichu
Summary: A basic plot of SSB4 that i am writing. i will turn it into an actual fanfic instead of a plot eventually.
1. Chapters 1-5

SSB4 Plot

Chapter One(The Midair Stadium Part One)

It is the final round of the Smash Tournament and the battle is about to trophies are thrown in the air, The first is Mario, the Italian plumber from the Mushroom second is Link,Hero of time and expert the crowd Their friends, Pit the savior of Skyworld, Kirby, protector of Popstar and Yoshi, the cute dinosaur, cheer them on despite not making it to the final announcer counts down and the match begins.

(Pick between Mario and Link to fight against the other character in a 3-stock match with no time limit)

When the match is over the loser is turned into a trophy and the winner revives him. Suddenly the sky goes dark and bowsers airship appears with Bowser, Bowser jr and Petey pihrana on board. Bowser orders Petey to attack the stadium.(again)Petey jumps off the ship, landing in the middle of the stadium Pit, Kirby and Yoshi join Mario and Link and the fight begins.(Choose 4 characters to battle Petey)After the heroes defeat Petey, the heroes stand back-to-back (like that bit in the avengers movie) while the crowd cheers for them.

End of level

(Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi and Kirby join your team! Characters: Mario/Link Enemies Mario/Link Petey Pihrana)

Chapter Two(The Midair Stadium part 2)

With Petey defeated Bowser becomes enraged and sends out Hammer Bros, Goombas, Koopas, Paratroopas, Bullet Bills, Monty Moles, Fire Bros and Boomerang bros to attack the stadium(Pick between Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi and Kirby to fight in a multiman brawl against these enemies)

After his entire army is defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr jump into the stadium, ready to fight(pick 2 characters to fight Bowser and Bowser Jr, you fight Bowser Jr first, when He is defeated you will fight Bowser, similar to when you are defeated in SSE))

Once Defeated, Bowser and Bowser Jr jump on in their Koopa Klown Kars and escape with the airships following behind them. Suddenly a Small, purpley portal opens in front of them and alot of members from the subspace army appear out of it. The five heroes get ready to fight.(Fight as Mario, Pit, Link, Kirby and Yoshi in a multiman brawl) When the enemies are defeated the crowd cheers once more. Leaving the stadium Link, Yoshi and Kirby take Kirby's warp star, Mario becomes Flying Mario and Pit flys out.

End of Level

Characters:Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi and Kirby Enemies: Hammer Bros, Goombas, Koopas, Paratroopas, Bullet Bills, Monty Moles, Fire Bros and Boomerang Bros(x30)Bowser Jr, Bowser Primid, Sword Primid, Boomerang Primid, Scope Primid, Towtow, The Bird dude that i don't know the name of.)

Chapter Three(The Boxing Ring Part One)

The Chapter begins with Little Mac defeating Glass Joe in the boxing ring, Doc Louis jumps into the ring and puts Mac on his shoulder as the two celebrate Macs Kraiser and Disco Kid enter the ring and Mac prepares to fight Von Kraiser.(Fight as Little Mac against Von Kraiser as a Mini-boss type fight.) After defeating Von Kraiser, Mac takes a little break before fighting Disco Kid(Fight as Little Mac against Disco Kid in another Mini-boss fight) after defeating Disco Kid, Little Mac and Doc Louis celebrate once more.

End of Level

(Little Mac joins your team,Characters:Little Mac Enemies:Von Kraiser(mini-boss), Disco Kid (mini-boss))

Chapter Four(Rocket Hideout Part One)

Pokemon Trainer and his Squirtle are investigating the hideout of Team Rocket.

They are walking down a long hallway when they are surrounded by pokemon from Team Rocket (Zubat, Golbat, Cubone, Marowak, Rhyhorn) Pokemon trainer prepares to fight them off(Fight as the Pokemon Trainer in a multiman brawl against the Pokemon access to Suirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.) After Defeating Team Rocket's Pokemon the Pokemon Trainer returns his pokemon to their pokeballs and he runs to the end of the hallway where he sees 4 mysterious figures...

End of Level

(Pokemon Trainer joins your team!Characters:Pokemon Trainer! Enemies:Zubat, Cubone, Marowak, Golbat, Rhyhorn, Rhydon,(x30))

Chapter Five(Rocket Hideout part 2)

The Four figures reveal themselves to be Giovanni, Jessie, James and orders Jessie and James to send out Meowth, Arbok and Weezing to attack the trainer. just as Arbok is about to attack Pokemon Trainer a lightning bolt fires at Arbok and Pikachu three pokemon begin to attack and the fight starts.(Play as Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu against Meowth, Arbok and Weezing as a mini-boss) After they are defeated Pikachu fires a thunderbolt and Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard use Triple Finish causing Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok and Weezing to fly into the air shouting "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Pikachu and the Pokemon Trainer Prepare for a fight as Giovanni pulls out a pokeball...

End of Level

(Pikachu joins your team!Characters:Pokemon Trainer,Pikachu!Enemies:Meowth, Arbok, Weezing(Mini-bosses)


	2. Chapters 6-11

Paste your document here...

Chapter Six(Peach's Castle Part One)

The Chapter begins with Princess Peach finishing a speech in front of the whole Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, Bowser flys in on his Koopa Klown Kar begins to chase the princess (Play as Peach and try to escape from Bowser, running through the Castle and fighting enemies) After the chase Bowser decides to send Kamek after Peach. Peach turns around to fight but as Kamek's magic is about to hit Peach,Waddle Dee comes in to protect the princess (He was in the crowd during the speech) Kamek grows angry and charges up his energy beam (Play as Peach and Waddle Dee against Kamek.) After being defeated Kamek flys away as Waddle Dee and Peach celebrate their victory. they start walking through the castle

End of Level

(Peach and Waddle Dee join your team!Characters:Peach and Waddle Dee Enemies:Bowser(chase) Goomba, Koopa, Paratroopa, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros, Kamek(Boss))

Chapter Seven(Donkey Kong Country Part One)

This level begins with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong waking up one morning and finding that their banana hoard is missing again so they go and look for and the Kremlings(Play as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fighting through a jungle level)

End of Level

(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong join your team!Characters:Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Enemies:Kremlings, Klaptraps)

Chapter Eight(Donkey Kong Country Part Two)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong continue their quest for the banana hoard (Play as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fighting through a jungle level)

End of Level

(Characters:Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Enemies:Kremlings, Klaptraps.

Chapter Nine(The Ancient Tomb Part One)

Still trying to get rich,Wario is searching an ancient tomb looking for a giant treasure room filled with reaches a Large room where he is attacked by a lot of enemies (fight as Wario in a multiman brawl) After defeating these enemies he continues on, fighting enemies

End of Level

(Wario joins your team!Characters:Wario Enemies:Dry Bones, Pokey, Fire Bros, Spyke)

Chapter Ten(The Ancient Tomb Part Two)

Wario reaches the Treasure room but is stopped by Dillon who was also looking for the treasure Dillon challenges Wario for the treasure and the two fight(pick between Dillon and Wario to fight in a 3-stock battle.)When the battle is over the winner revives the loser and the tomb starts to shake. the two decide to team up and escape the tomb.(Play as Wario and Dillon and escape the tomb fighting enemies)

End of Level

(Dillon joins your team!Characters:Wario and Dillon Enemies:Dry Bones, Pokey, Fire Bros, Spyke)

Chapter Eleven(Donkey Kong Country Part Three)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong finaly reach King at the seashore. He jumps onto his Pirateship and starts to escape. Diddy Kong jumps on DK's back and follows using his Barrel Land on the ship and orders Kremlings to attack Diddy Kong while he fights Donkey Kong.(Play as Diddy and fight 20 Kremlings) When Diddy defeats all of the Kremlings becomes Mad and attacks Donkey Kong (Play as Donkey Kong and fight King in a One-Stock Match will be quite a bit bigger than usual but not quite as big as giant ) After his defeat gets hundreds of Kremlings to throw DK and Diddy off the ship and onto the ship sails off leaving DK and Diddy on the beach angry.

End of Level

(Characters:Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Enemies Kremlings(x20), King


	3. Chapters 12-16

Paste your document here...

Chapter Twelve(The Ruins)

Wario and Dillon reach some old, ancient ruins and decide to explore it.

End of Level

(Characters:Wario and Dillon Enemies: Dry Bones, Pokey, Fire Bros, Spyke, Spineys)

Chapter Thirteen(The Boxing Ring Part Two)

As Little Mac and Doc Louis are celebrting and the crowd is cheering Mac's name The enormous King Hippo stomps onto the ring. Little Mac jumps off Doc louis's shoulder and gets into a fighting stance.(Play as Little Mac and fight against King Hippo)

End of Level

(Characters:Little Mac Enemies King Hippo(Boss))

Chapter Fourteen (Green Hill Zone)

This Chapter starts with Sonic the Hedgehog chasing Dr Eggman in his Egg-mobile through Green Hill Zone. The doctor sends some badniks to attack Sonic while he escapes.(Play as Sonic in a Multi-Man Brawl) after defeating the badniks Sonic chases after Dr Eggman once more.(play as Sonic and fight through the Level) Eventually Dr Eggman escapes from Sonic and after running for a bit, Sonic reaches a beach.

End of Level

(Sonic joins your Team! Enemies:Motobugs, Egg Pawns, Slicer, Buzz Bomber(or something like that)

Chapter Fifteen

(The Beach Part One) Little Mac leaves the boxing ring and goes to the beach to relax. Some Badniks and other enemies come towards him, Little Mac must fight his way accross the beach (Play as Little Mac and fight through the level) With all of the enemies defeated Little Mac sighs, wipes his brow and sits down tiredly(is that a word? 0.o) to relax

End of Level

(Characters: Little Mac Enemies:Motobugs, Egg Pawns, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Goomba, Paragoomba)

Chapter Sixteen(The Beach Part Two)

Sonic is still at the beach and sees Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong angry and goes to see why they are angry. They attack him and Sonic takes quite a beating(Play as Dk with Diddy as a team-mate against Sonic in a 2-Stock 2-vs-1 fight) Little Mac is still relaxing at the beach and runs over to help Sonic (Fight as Little Mac against Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong with Sonic as a team-mate in a 2-stock 2-vs-2 battle)When they are defeated, the Kongs calm down.

End of Level

(Characters:Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Little Mac. Enemies:Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong)


	4. Chapters 17-21

Chapter Seventeen(The Beach Part Three)

Still at the beach, Sonic, DK and Diddy Kong tell Little Mac about their plans to go after and Eggman and Little Mac agrees to help. Suddenly a Small, purpley portal opens in front of them and alot of members from the subspace army appear out of it. The Kongs, Sonic and Little Mac prepare to fight (Play as DK, Diddy, Sonic and Little Mac in a Multi-Man brawl)

End of Level

(Characters:DK, Diddy, Sonic and Little Mac Enemies: Primid, Sword Primid, Boomerang Primid, Scope Primid, Towtow, The Bird dude that i don't know the name of)

Chapter Eighteen(Peach's Castle Part Two)

Mario and friends land on the roof of Peach's Castle. They go inside and see Waddle Dee and Peach. The heroes believe that Waddle Dee has kidnapped the Princess and Pit starts to attack Waddle Dee with his blades with Waddle Dee blocking every Dee gets ready to fight Pit.(Play as Waddle Dee or Pit and fight the character you didn't pick in a 3-Stock battle) The winner revives the loser and Peach and Mario explain to their friends that they know each other, as do Kirby and Waddle Dee. Suddenly Bomb-ombs crash through the roof and explode Bowser jr flys into the castle in his Koopa Klown Kar. he starts chasing the heroes(Play as Mario, Pit, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Peach and Waddle Dee and run from Bowser Jr in his Koopa Klown Kar, unlike Bowser he throws shells and Bob-ombs).

Eventually Bowser Jr corners the heroes and uses his brush to transform into Shadow Mario. Mario steps forward and challenges Shadow Mario to a 1-on-1 fight.(Play as Mario and fight Shadow Mario(Boss) When he is beaten Shadow Mario transforms back into Bowser Jr and flies away.

End of Level

(Characters:Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach and Waddle Dee Enemies: Pit/Waddle Dee,Bowser Jr(chase), Shadow Mario(Boss))

Chapter Nineteen(Peach's Castle Part Three)

Mario and co fight through Peach's castle (Play as Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach and Waddle Dee and fight through Peach's castle) When they escape from the castle they decide to head for Bowser's castle.

End of Level

(Characters:Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach and Waddle Dee Enemies:Goomba, Koopa, Paratroopa, Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Boomerang Bros, Paragoomba)

Chapter Twenty(Corneria Part One)

Fox, Falco and Krystal are in the Great Fox. Team Star Wolf go past in their Wolfens So they head out to fight them(Pick between Fox, Falco and Krystal's arwings and play a recreation of Corneria each Arwing would have 3 different stats, Speed, Turning and Sheild(health) and different Lasers like in Starfox Command) Eventually Wolf jumps out of his Wolfen and Fox, Falco and Krystal land, Wolf Challenges Fox to a 1-on-1 fight(Play as Fox and fight 1-on-1, 2 Stock against Wolf on the Corneria stage. After being beaten, Team StarWolf flys away...

End of Level

(Fox, Falco and Krystal join your team!(Characters:Fox, Falco, Krystal(Arwings), Fox. Enemies:(I don't know any of the names of Starfox enemies), Wolf)

Chapter Twenty One(Corneria Part Two)

Fox, Falco and Krystal "celebrate" Fox's victory (high fives, fist bumps, ect) then they decide to adventure on-foot. (Play as Fox, Falco and Krystal and fight through corneria on-foot)

End of Level

(Characters: Fox, Falco, Krystal Enemies (Still don't know any of the names of the enemies)

.


End file.
